The role of traditional printed maps is being supplanted by modern devices capable of rendering dynamic map displays. Devices that include mapping or navigation applications provide information regarding an area selected by a user by recalling map data from local memory or networked services. When coupled with any of a number of positioning technologies, a mapping device can display a current position on a map and deliver navigation instructions based on the current position to route a user to a desired destination. Positioning technologies include satellite positioning systems, such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), cell tower triangulation and network-based positioning systems (e.g., Wi-Fi positioning system).